Blor
Babbling and slightly demented examples: :Bler blor blʌr. – the Blor speaker speaks Blor (by speaking Blor). :Leɣ loiɣ lʌiɣu loɣal louɣu. – The light bearer enlighted the enlighted area with light from a light source. Blor is the babbling language. General information Blor has no history except in my brain. There are various hypotheses why it emerged there: # it is a certain kind of nerd dementia praecox that in time results in the nerd hacking in gobbledygook on a media wiki wikiwiki, # it is a memetic virus that enslaves large parts of the humanity in an evil cult where they're being exploited and living in eternal poverty and misery, # I just felt for it. Blor is an experimental engelan that is concentrated not on grammar, which seems to be the usual conlangers interest, but on orthogonal word formation, perhaps something like polysynthesis, and on strictly distinguishing between the world-thought relational perspectives: * das ding in sich short ding, the item in the world that I refer to, * my conception, my conception/imagination of or expectation from a ding, * appearance, my inner image of a ding * the pointing, my appointment of a ding by saying a word – this pointing is the perceipt of an appearance based on senses, this appearance is appointing a ding in the universe, then evoking a conception based on my memory. Inspirations Inspirations (in disorder): * Ithkuil/Ilaksh * IUPAC chemical terminology, Binomial nomenclature * Polysynthetic languages, Germanic languages, modern French, religious scripture Sanskrit * Triliteral root languages * Bantu languages * Chinese Philosophy and rationale I don't exactly know why I'm wasting my time with this stuff, except a vague hunch that I need to break the limits of my languages, Swedish (native) and English (secondary), and find some generic notation of semantics. The language Blor is an experiment that has been ongoing in my brain for some years, except I didn't know how to name it. I have the following non-goals: * if I'll write a fantasy/scifi book, I won't use Blor for that, but something more like a hybrid of Quenya and the ugliest natural language to be found on planet Earth, * I'm not producing an international auxiliary language – most are fundamentally unusable except as for pidgin usage, the grand successful international auxiliary language Esperanto don't exactly require to be replaced, it is weird enough to deserve my admiration, although its long words makes it babblative, * I'm not aiming towards something democratic: "every stupid fool should be able to learn it", a few fools may actually want to, most may not, and it's not going to be a survival issue for any of them (or: us), * it's not going to be beautiful and/or "natural" – "naturalness" is the linguists' general admiration of crippled languages, I prefer the weird unnaturalness of Esperanto, before the sucker language par excellence IALA/Interlingua, * I'm not going to learn the language myself, neither recruit anyone else, but the language will be free for anyone (Community Central:Licensing) of course. My goals are, perhaps: * word formation rules, IUPAC chemistry and Linnéan binomial nomenclature being my favourites, * experiment with philosophical ontological and epistemiological models of objects, images, imaginations, and relations between them, * experiment with various equality rules, such as default noun-pronoun equalities, * I'll decidedly respect neurophysiological rules of comprehensibility, not creating a language requiring some 10 words in the short-term memory to comprehend a sentence, few long dependencies, avoidance of embedded subclauses, avoidance of initial vagueness of speach, * the main side product: a semantic notation. Phonology Word roots follow the pattern: clusterVocalLiquid = CVL The initial consonant cluster and the liquid defines a general concept like in triliteral root languages (most notably: Arabic and Hebrew), and the vocal derives a precise meaning, the vocal either being a vowel or a diphtong. Consonant clusters Vocals Vowels Ææ, Ʌʌ, Ɒɒ, Ɛɛ, Œœ, Ɐɐ, Ɔɔ, Ee, Øø, Əə, Oo, Ii, Yy, Ɨɨ, Uu Diphtongs Liquids β, ð, ɣ, ʕ, l, ɭ, m?, n, ɳ, ŋ?, r, ɺ, ʁ, z Alphabet IPA. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Numbers There are three numbers in Blor: Cases Grammatical cases Grammatical cases are cases which play a role in the sentence, not just as a specification to a noun phrase. The verb to some degree decides what cases are valid in a sentence. The verb also specifies the exact role for the noun with a certain case, so the meaning of cases are very generalized outside the context of a certain verb. Declination ||Lorem ipsum capitum et podum dolor (scoscavum et fotsvampium) sit amet, consectetuer fiscifulius elit. Aenean commodovaranus lingula capybaraque dolor. Aenean massa suahili et huiambo buana. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis naufragium potatis, nascetur ridiculucifer mumlimus. Donec quam crubba, ultricies nec senapo et cetschupo corvus (sausagus) est, mrutior ma amritam gamaia, pretium quis allahoacbar shemaisraelque, sem alleluia paternoster. Nulla consequat massa idiotas quis blablant. Et paetruish scaevaesh aeliuntsh vinac. Restmc cenu taenthur shar cusuthurash bananibus et aeplibus larisalisvla pesc spante taenthur. Sa shran sharc clthii taersna thui span thi ml aeshiethic rashnas. Cras lapidus gargantua Lex Luthor et Supervirus cum oculis laseris et roentgenis. Vivamus elementum oxygenum atman clarus semper nisi. Aenean voluptate femeie eleifend treibaracavoum Didonis ullarulla umpapumpaque lei ceitud vulpina matrona Remus Romulusque fabricant. Abracadabra leo lingula, portabilitator cossan mu hestenque brunteque, et Abracadabraham Hocusfiliocusham vitae, elephantiasis ac, enim. |} Adjectives Verbs Vocabulary Word formation Example text Category:Languages